


Destroy the World With Me [The 'Together We Are Stronger' Mix]

by LoverSnapper



Category: Death Note, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bad is just another word for amazing, Crossover, French-speaking Character, German-Speaking Character, Hand Jobs, House Cleaning, Language Barrier, Language Kink, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Russian-speaking character, True Love, World Domination, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light finds a mysterious stranger occupying his house, he finds more than a new companion. He finds a partner in world domination... and maybe, just maybe, he has has found a partner in love as well?</p><p>READ AND FIND OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy the World With Me [The 'Together We Are Stronger' Mix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [destroy the world with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320793) by Anonymous. 



> Light/Lysandre OTP! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 I love these maniacs so much.
> 
> (I made Lysandre speak Greek because it is the sexiest language, LOL! I took like three semesters of it in high school, so I'm pretty much fluent.)

There was a man in Light's bedroom. He had a mane like fire and bright blue orbs that illuminated the pain glistening on his marble face. His face was turned towards the sky in an expression of sorrow-- Light felt that he had never seen anything quite so tragic as this fallen Adonis. There was a sorrow there that was as vast and innumerable as the start in the sky or the depths or the deepest ocean (was it the Pacific? Light thought maybe it was the Pacific). Light began to feel tears well up in his own orbs, which he had once thought frozen and cold.

“El mundo está deprimente,” said Lysandre. “Quiero crear un mundo nuevo.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Light sighed. “You know I don't speak French.”

He'd thought, when he'd first discovered this strange, unearthly, beautiful man hiding in his bathroom cupboard, that they could have _something_ together. After all, he recognized in Lysanre that pain they both shared; the pain of a world that was nothing like they had been promised as children.

That was until he'd discovered this man spoke only Russian.

“Dijiste que tienes un objecto muy especial?” Lysandre asked, curiousity shining in his pores. He pointed one hand towards the Death Note on Light's desk. It was clear, even without an understanding of German, what Light's beautiful companion was asking.

“Yes,” Light said proudly, holding up the notebook. “This is the death note. You can be the God of this world! With but one name, any man can be struck down. It is my most precious possession.”

“Por qué es un cuaderno? Es un poco... absurdo, no?” Lysandre was gazing at it with an undefinable expression, something like wonder shining in his eyes. Even his nigh-incomprehensible Chinese couldn't obscure the meaning of his words.

“You want to know what I will do with this? Well, let me explain: You can discover the God in this object. Ruled this illegal world, my new image. Never again, violence, wars, or misfortunes. Joined under the banner of the glory of my world. Love is respect for all!”

Did he imagine it, or was Lysandre looking at him with something like joy in his eyes?

“Pero...” Lysandre murmured in melodic Swahili, “Tus palabras son absurdos. No puedo entender lo que estás diciendo. Este mundo es loco.”

“I agree!” Light said, laughing. How beautiful was his companion's mastery of Turkish. If only he had an equal mastery of the language that Light was currently speaking! “I think that we could be excellent partners in this endeavor. Something in your face tells me that you have similar dreams once.”

“Pues, sí,” Lysandre said inscutably. “Pero estaba aplastado debajo de setenta toneladas de piedra. Se chupó. No quiero repetir mi experiencia.” 

“Perhaps tomorrow we can go murder some police officers,” Light murmured, overwhelmed with dark and cynical joy. Ahh, his heart was going to burst!

“Eres un maldito estúpido,” Lysandre sighed. Light felt as they were on the same wavelength, as though their murderous, cold porcelain hearts must beat in unison. He no longer needed Ryuk, L, or Misa; the only one he wanted in life was his wonderful Haitian Creole-speaking cabinet-man.

“When I am God,” Light said, “I will build you _such_ a cabinet. I will make it wonderous beyond all your dreams. I will equip it with a kitchenette and a bathroom, and that little bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet.And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet. And that cabinet will have its own kitchenette and bathroom, and that bathroom will have its own smaller cabinet...”

“Te odio más que a nada, pendejo.”

“I feel the same way.” Light smiled, letting his beautiful companion's melodic Igbo wash over him. The future was bright like the eyes of God, aka his eyes. His eyes were so bright. Light sometimes thought they were his best feature, but other times he believed it was his abdominal muscles.  
“Lysandre, which part of me do you find most attractive.”

“Quieres tener sexo? Tendré sexo contigo si te callas.” 

Light didn't understand the meaning of those words, but he didn't need to know Yiddish to understand the way Lysandre's perfect hand was suddenly cupping his genitals.

“Ah,” he moaned softly, “Lysandre, yes!”

For the next one minute and twenty-three seconds all was silent, except for the sounds of flesh against flesh and Light's soft moans.

Finally, Light gasped and arched. “Oh my me!” he gasped as he reached completion. 

After such a powerful experience, Light wanted nothing more than to sleep. But he was a generous lover, so he reached out towards his beautiful flame-haired bathroom soldier, intending to wrap his hands around the shower curtain rods in his pants – only to be batted away with a firm shake of Lysandre's hands.

“No me toques! Eres un rinoceronte sucio.”

What a selfless lover, Light thought warmly.

"You know," Light said softly, "I think you and I are meant to be. It is a part of the loyal King of the new world of brutal puzzles, God's glory and his two subjects. I never felt like this when I was with Ryuk. I know true destiny in front of some of my ultimate fate. Today's the day!"

"Las personas en el hospital psiquiátrico piensan que estás loco."

"You're right, " Light agreed easily, “We should rest. Good night, Lysandre.”

“Vete a la mierda.” 

There was nothing more loevely than drifting off while listening to Lysandre's glorious baritone, speaking sweet nothing in the beautiful Macedonian tongue. Tomorrow, Light thought with a godlike thrill, would dawn very bright indeed.


End file.
